While attempts may have been made in the prior art to provide waterproof cases which can float, applicant has no knowledge of any device with inflatable walls which was able to firmly grip articles against movement within the compartment surrounded by such walls and which would be bouyant.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a case which is bouyant and waterproof and wherein the inflatable side or sides of the case serve to grip the articles therein and hold them rigid against any relative movement.